Dancing With the Devil
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Hijos e hijas, hermanos y hermanas todos enfrentados en una lucha en la que sólo uno puede obtener el objetivo por el cuál fueron creados. Para Armin Arlert una muñeca viviente fue aterrador en primer lugar. Sin embargo, el cariño que surge hacía ella se enfrenta al cruel destino que a ésta le depara. Adaptacion de Rozen Maiden. Ereri/AruMika/JeanMarco.


**Shingeki No Kyojin y Rozen Maiden no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos mangakas.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Violencia. Muertes de personajes. Tortura**

* * *

Los cascarones vacíos yacían a su alrededor, mientras que en la oscuridad, ella dormitaba. Sus sueños eran confusos, opacos, sin un ápice de luminosidad y su mente una y otra vez repetía el momento en el cuál Padre le habría dejado de lado.

¿Por qué los amaba a ellos? ¿Cuál era su diferencia, en realidad?

Ella también contaba. Ella también mercía ese amor injustificado con el que ellos fueron creados. Ella también...-P-padre...-Jadeó la muñeca falsa desde ese estante, desde ese rincón de un mundo prácticamente olvidado.

Sus articulaciones protestaron por el movimiento, y sus ojos, dos gemas celestes se abrieron vacías ante la penumbra abismal de su entorno. Ella conocía ese lugar. Ella odiaba ese lugar.

-Ya es hora, querida...-Su voz, pensó emocionada. Era su voz. ¡Era su voz! Un débil amago de sonrisa curveó sus labios y sus orbes se alzaron para verle. Su ser se estremeció de puro gusto.

-Padre...-Masculló ella, con una ternura sin igual.

-Eres hermosa, Annie. Eres hermosa.

Y ella así lo creyó. Lo creyó porqué Padre se lo dijo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Los brazos anhelados la envolvieron con una cálidez paradisíaca.

-Ya lo sabes, mi pequeña.

Annie asintió, sintiéndole a su cuerpo unas fuerzas repentinas casi exhorbitantes.

-A todas, Padre.-Contestó, elevandose por encima de su amado Creador.

Él asintió, satisfecho.

-Hasta el último de ellos...

En el momento en el cuál, las agujas del reloj tocaron el punto cero, indicando la media noche y los mundos se conectaron en simultáneo, Annie fue capaz de salir de su prisión y abrir un conducto que le llevaría hasta su objetivo. Sonrió con desprecio rebozante, con un odio exhuberante.

Abriría un conducto que le guiaría hasta sus preciosos hermanos.

-Hasta el último de ellos, Padre. Hasta el último...-Susurró con decisión antes de cruzar las barreras y abrirse paso al mundo real perforando su superficie, como una afilada navaja sin dejes de compasión se clava en la carne inocente.

 **Dancing With the Devil**

 **Reissdóttir**

Era excepcionalmente bella, pensó Armin al verla detenidamente.

Su piel parecía la de un ser humano, prodigiosamente suave y perfecta, pálida cuál nieve invernal. Un contraste abrumador y casi exhuberante con el negro de su corto cabello pulcramente ordenado, que se alborotó al ser removida de su caja.

No cabía en sí de la impresión.

-Me pregunto si...-Claramente avergonzado alzó con un leve movimiento la vestimenta de la muñeca, que consistía en un precioso vestido de terciopelo rojo. Las mejillas se le colorearon al darse cuenta de que cómo pensó, estaba completamente vestida.

Y también en el paquete incluía _aquella_ ropa.

Curioseó revoloteando los ojos celestes en el interior de aquel compartimiento tan elegante y con manos torpes alcanzó lo que en un principio llamó su atención. Era dorado, ornamentado y poseedor de una belleza poco común. Estaba decorado con enredaderas grabadas que le daban el toque antigüo a aquello tan maravilloso que se le había presentado.

 _"¿Aceptas? O ¿No aceptas?"_

Había aceptado, se dijo el muchacho rubio, colocándose la muñeca en el hombro. Con un deje claro de nerviosismo insertó la llave en la espalda enfundada en rojo y dió cuerda.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco...

Tras contar el último dígito, su vida cambió para siempre, empezando claramente con un movimiento que le estremeció la espina dorsal. Arrojó, aterrado la muñeca al otro extremo de la habitación y chilló lleno de espanto ante lo que sucedía frente suyo.

Se estaba moviendo, dijo con un desalentado susurro al contemplar los movimientos hechos por la muñeca. Por la _jodida_ muñeca.

El grito que soltó cuando dos enormes y oscuros ojos se clavaron en su persona, claramente le llegaron a los oídos a su hermana Christa, que cuadras más al norte de su hogar tarareaba distraídamente esperando por el tranvía.

La bofetada que le silenció fue rotunda.-Menudo sirviente más escándaloso me he conseguido...-Ijo una voz armoniosa y helada al alcanzar el silencio ansiado. Se alisó el vestido con una elegancia propia de una dama de esas que salían en las películas que veía Cissy antes de volver a bofetearlo.

-¿P-pero qué...?

-Me tocaste sin mi permiso, sirviente. Cómo vuelvas a repetirlo, te cortaré la lengua.

Sabrá Dios de dónde diablos fue qué sacó el valor para hacerlo, pero cuando se dió cuenta se alzaba, medio aterrado, medio furioso ante la muñeca, (sí, la misma muñeca que le había golpeado) con los hombros tensos.

-¡¿Quién...?! ¡No, mejor dicho...!¡¿ _Qué_ diablos eres tú?!

Un tercer golpe, y el llamado a la serenidad se hizo presente. Le habia sacado todo el aire de los pulmones de un puñetazo con sus diminutas manos antes de mirarle con toda calma.-Mi nombre, humano escándaloso, es Mikasa. Soy la segunda Reissdóttir, la poseedora de las rosas rojas.

Ah, eso explicaba aquel llamativo color, pensó Armin medio desmayado.-¿Y q-qué quieres de mí?

Mikasa, la segunda Reissdóttir le miró cómo si fuese idiota.-Has aceptado, ¿lo olvidas?

-¿He aceptado qué?

La muñeca se sentó, toda elegancia frente suyo, colocándose sobre sus rodillas ocultas bajo enaguas y terciopelos.-Has aceptado ser mi medium, por supuesto. Pero a mí me disgusta un tanto ese término. Así que consideraré tus servicios cómo los de un sirviente particular.

-¿Estás...? Oye, no sé cómo funcionen las cosas en tu raro mundo paranormal de muñecas que habln y se mueven, pero yo...

-Abajo...-Declaró la muñeca.

Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué rayos se refería, cuando algo que no alcanzó a vislumbrar, algo delgado y pequeño a una velocidad vertiginosa le desgarró la sudadera a la altura del hombro. Cayó, escándalizado, aterriorizado antes de volverse a dónde...-¿No pudo ni siquiera esperar a que me despertase? Menudo insoportable.

Er un payaso, se dijo Arlert, con el corazón a punto de estallar. Era ese puto payaso que Cissy le había regalado por su cumpleaños al cuál aborrecía.-¿Pero qué...?

-Ha venido por tí.

-¿Qué?

-Ha venido a matarte.

Eso casi le hace desmayarse. Una tercera arremetida y aquel jodido payaso diabólico al cuál quemaría si sobrevivía le hizo arrastrarse, aterrado hasta dónde Mikasa le miraba.

-Ayúdame...-Susurró.

-¿Jurarás?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Jurarás o no jurarás?

Aquella endemoniada cosa en forma de payaso avanzó hacía él, con esas malditas cartas que desgarraban haciéndolo perder el control.-¡Lo haré! ¡Juraré, juraré!

Y en ese instante una luz carmesí destelló en la habitación de Armin justo en el momento que Mikasa alzaba su diminuta mano con un anillo rojizo e incandescente reluciendo en su dedo anular. No sabía qué más hacer, más que inclinarse y rozarlo con sus labios secos. En el momento en el cuál, la piel de su boca tocó la ardiente anilla, un calor casi insoportable ardió en su propio dedo. Chilló, dolorido y aferró su mano izquierda para ver qué era lo que causaba su sentir.

Y ahí estaba, se dijo el muchacho rubio casi sin poder creerlo. Era un anillo, un anillo rojizo e incandescente, tal cuál el de Mikasa, ahora en su dedo.-Ahora aparta del camino y déjame salvarte, sirviente.

Su consciencia se esfumó justo cuando Mikasa, la segunda de las Reissdóttir, portadora de las rosas rojas se lanzaba contra aquella cosa endemoniada que prometió quemar, tan pronto despertase de su desmayo.

( * * * )

-Ugh...-Protestó, dolorido cuando la diminuta mano se colocó sobre su herida.

-Es profunda.-Dijo la muñeca con voz seria al revisar la desgarrada piel.-Ha hecho cortes profundos, tanto aquí...-Armin sintió que las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos con impotencia. Joder, cuánto dolía.-Cómo acá...

-¿Por qué...?

-Fue mi hermano mellizo. Me sorprendió con franqueza que atinase a mi despertar, pero estas vulgares demostraciones de poder son solamente de él.

-¿Ti-tienes un hermano?

-Sí. Ahora será mejor que aguantes, ésto dolerá.

-Es-espera. Mientras me terminas de torturar, mejor cuéntame sobre esas cosas...-Pidió Armin, frunciendo la camisa más arriba de su hombro, exponiendo con totalidad la herida.

-¿Hablas de mis hermanos?

-¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

La voz de Mikasa surgió con el enfado rebozando en su timbre.-Eres un grosero.

-Te estoy permitiendo torturarme.

-Te curaré, humano idiota. Ahora cierra la boca y déjame hablar.

Y Armin obedeció, al momento que un calor inusual comenzaba a emanar de la mano de Mikasa que con un movimiento suave posó sobre su hombro. Se esforzó por no gritar debido al dolor y concentró su mente en lo que su muñeca comenzaba a narrar.

-Fui creada poco después de que mi hermano naciese. No conocí a Padre, pero mis memorias me indican que él habló conmigo brevemente. Sólo conocí sus deseos y pronto todo se volvió negro. No somos los únicos. Somos seis, Reissdóttir y Reissön. Mi hermano mayor, fue el primero en ser creado, luego le seguí yo y así sucesivamente.

-¿Reissdóttir? ¿Reissön?

-En el idioma que tú conoces cómo nórdico antiguo, significan los y las hijas de Reiss.

-¿Y quién es Reiss?

La voz de Mikasa se transformó en un susurró lleno de ternura.-Es nuestro Padre. Nuestro Creador. Aquel que nos hizo con la esperanza de hallar a su hijo.

Estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, cuando de pronto un dolor incluso más agudo que los anteriores le hizo doblarse incapaz de soportarlo. Creyó recibir pronto el impacto del suelo, pero dos manos, inhumanamente fuertes le sostuvieron con inusitada suavidad.-Aquí estoy, sirviente.-Susurró Mikasa con una voz delicada.-Aquí estoy.

Y por alguna razón, eso le dió a Armin fuerzas para soportar el dolor de su hombro que poco a poco comenzaba a curarse.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hermosas Criaturas**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado. Mil gracias por su apoyo en mis otras historias, se los agradezco de corazón. Estuve viendo hace poco Rozen Maiden (de nueva cuenta) y me quedé con la idea de ¿y si lo mezclamos con SnK? Y luego vi imágenes de Eren cómo Rozen Maiden y me pareció que Levi se vería más lindo y pues... aquí está el primer capítulo. Lo del nombre, Reissdóttir significa "las hijas de Reiss" y Reisssön "los hijos de Reiss". Lo tomé de la manera en la que se conforman los apellidos daneses hoy en día al igual que hace ya varios siglos, constituídas por el "dóttir" en caso de hija y "ssön" en caso de un hijo.**

 **Abrazos :)**


End file.
